


Doubt

by orphan_account



Series: Alphabet Drabbles [4]
Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letter D in my Alphabet Drabbles series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubt

He had always been sure that his choice was right. That what he did was right because it meant Shilo was safe. But as he listened to her, smashing everything in her room, crying and confused, he began to wonder. He began to think that perhaps he was not right, perhaps this choice had been the wrong one after all. So he spun, punching the wall and staring down the corridor at Marni; “Was I right? Is this right? Please tell me I was right.” But the corpse remained still and he slid to the floor, crippled by his doubt.


End file.
